


28 Things (#1 The Not Together Version)

by paintingfire



Series: 28 Things [1]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's birthday and he has to fill in a list for a journalist about the 28 things he misses about the X Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Things (#1 The Not Together Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ for Matt's 28th birthday. The first of three fics flipped from the same starting point.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

_Hi Matt, many happy returns, hope your birthday wishes come true._

 _Thanks for doing this, shouldn't take very long, just email me back the list and we'll publish it with the article at the weekend._

=+=

 **The 28 Things I Miss About The X Factor by Matt Cardle**

1\. Discussing music with people who really understand what I'm talking about. It's so amazing to find someone on the exact same wavelength as you.

2\. Performing with my friends, knowing that they're feeling the same buzz and the same fear that I am.

3\. Singing to my friends when I'm looking at the camera knowing that they're there offstage watching me, or watching from home.

4\. Laughing with Aiden about the stupid comments certain presenters came out with.

5\. When Aiden was in the competition and I was more excited about him going through than I was when I heard my name called.

6\. Group songs, so cheesy but we made it so much fun.

7\. Aiden understanding that I would always feel I could have performed better, but still calming my fears by telling me I was amazing.

8\. Listening to Aiden sing.

9\. Watching Aiden's face when he's performing.

10\. Walking with Aiden to rehearsals.

11\. Sneaking out with Aiden for endless fag breaks.

12.  Living with Aiden in the madness of the contestants house.

13.  The sanctuary of sharing a room with Aiden.

14\. Tucking Aiden into bed.

15\. Seeing Aiden's smile first thing in the morning.

16\. Hearing Aiden's voice last thing at night.

17\. The way Aiden's quiff had a life of it's own.

18\. Drinking with Aiden.

19\. Watching Aiden eat.

20\. Aiden's hand at my back guiding me.

21\. Not needing words to "talk" with Aiden.

22\. Being able to gush about Aiden in F Factor videos. He _is_ so pretty.

23\. Filming the Ballad of Maiden video.

24\. Trying to win, then winning, for Aiden.

25\. Making Aiden laugh.

26\. Being able to reach out and touch Aiden whenever I wanted.

27\. Being able to look at Aiden whenever I wanted.

27\. Always knowing where Aiden is and what he's doing.

28\. AIDEN! xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

=+=

 _Hi, really sorry about this. Haven't been able to even start to write the list for you.  Am afraid it won't be done in time for the article. Something urgent has come up and I have to go deal with it personally._

 _Hope you understand that real life is more important than the X Factor. I finally do. Matt xx_

 _P.S. Thanks for the birthday greetings, I'm doing my best to make my one and only wish come true. A wish I didn't even know I'd made._


End file.
